


斗转树移

by yizigugu



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现实AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizigugu/pseuds/yizigugu
Summary: 合宿 车车车
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 2





	斗转树移

**Author's Note:**

> 合宿 车车车

想到今天是六人合宿，tzs长出一口气…这么小的房间，还有别人…不会发生什么吧…

热热闹闹吵吵闹闹的六个人到很晚各自睡下。tzs小朋友按惯例睡前卫生间放水，转动门把手的那一刻，万劫不复的极乐欢愉之夜同时开启。

几乎是身子刚进去的那瞬间，就被潜伏在卫生间的北斗拉进怀中。北斗强势的用双唇封住了juri的惊慌失措。舌尖轻快灵活的敲开双唇，滑进对方口中。舌长驱直入的胜利，让唇也变得为所欲为起来，由封印改为品尝，细细品尝上唇的柔软香甜。嘴上如此繁忙，手上也没有停下，慢慢抚慰，一点点向下滑去。juri没想到北斗会在这等着他，身体在惊慌与激动两者感情的支配下微微颤抖，动作笨拙，任由北斗的节奏，按他的要求作出反应。

北斗似鹰一样敏锐的察觉到，怀里的可人儿在期待着他，微颤的身体，混乱的鼻息，欲拒还羞最能引人深入。北斗顺势咬了下juri的舌尖，随后从上唇，舌，下唇，逐一允吸，越吻越深。开始juri只是觉得难以呼吸，舌尖似草莓一样被人一口口吃掉，加上那双游走在身上的手越发猖狂，意乱情迷间，juri发现自己已经毫无退路，直得瘫软在北斗怀中。大脑被情欲控制，无力思考，所有的挣扎反抗都变得绵软，被堵住的嘴巴发出的咿呀耳语，更能引起兽欲。

狭小的空间里，juri身上独有的，那份甜美的信息素浓度越来越高。每次吸入体内对方的气息，再呼出时就带着自己的味道。信息素的浓度和身体的兴奋程度成正比，北斗的手也从一开始的抚慰，滑到了正经地方。

“啊…嗯…北…北斗”几句耳边的低声轻吟，让北斗本隔布瘙痒的手伸了进去。布内的巨物只是用手指轻挑几下就已温润淋漓，现在仅是轻轻微握，修长的手指简单勾勒，让本就潮湿的性器更加汁液丰沛。欢愉的刺激让juri忍不住微微向后仰，身子靠着墙壁，手用力的搂住北斗，如抖筛一般颤抖的身体，就连骨头都变得绵软无力。有气无力的轻喘不断从juri的口中溢出来。

北斗一口咬住juri耳垂，上下牙齿细细研磨，灵巧的舌不断轻舔，鼻翼间气息游进juri耳中，舌滑过耳廓，温润轻舔。挑逗神经，所有的感受都被无限放大。tzs原本就如抖筛一样的身体，在此次细腻的刺激下，腰间发酸，难以支撑自己。

水，滴答滴答响个不停，似tzs额前的点点香汗。更似某种甚是厌烦，但又乐在其中，无法抗拒的诱惑。

画师北斗停下手上的动作，转而用指尖按压阳具顶部，向后缓缓划过时，卷起一搓阴毛，萦绕指尖，一边轻拽，一边把玩。那对轻巧的唇终于放弃亲吻，转而用更欲罢不能的方式挑逗。“说…快…快告诉我…不然…”北斗嘴角微扬，带着似舞台上镜头前那样的坏笑，一句短短的话被他断句断的乱七八糟，语言失去传递信息的功能后，只剩唇齿间的气息，拥有足以送听者直上九霄的快感。

“北…北斗…我…啊啊…我想要…嗯…”juri连喘气带说，字词间的呻吟轻喘更似媚药一般蛊惑人心。语音未落，北斗双手游去juri腰间，芊芊细腰一把即被握住。迅速蹲下，直到脸贴近已经污秽之极的巨根，张口含了进去。温热细嫩的口腔不断吮吸，一边温柔吞吐，一边用灵巧的舌舔舐。含进时，双唇微抿，仿佛要把口中的阳具吞化，含浅时，舌尖微舔小孔，轻抹慢舔。

juri一直都是被动的一方，然而口中技巧北斗不知道比他高多少。在北斗的细细研磨下，juri眉头微蹙，本就如抖筛一般的身体如果不是死命抵住冰凉的墙，还有腰间北斗的控制，恐怕他那副小排骨板早就禁不住刺激，从失衡的边崖滑落至地面。快感一阵接着一阵地从四面八方涌来，由下至上，由心至脑，就连指尖都感受着这份酥酥麻麻的快感。  
“啊…北斗…你…用力啊…嗯呢…啊”，juri不顾一切的把插向北斗发间的手用力向里推，巨根直逼北斗喉咙深处。

即使直捣喉咙，北斗还可以用牙轻轻按摩着那根血管爆起的巨物。说回来呀，juri的细胳膊细腿那里是他的对手。舌与唇执意要离开，那劳什子再怎么想要也是无用。  
“嗯…啊…北…北斗…忍…嗯哼…忍不住…”经历先前的撩逗，juri此刻怎还忍得住呢。下体的喷涌的欲望此刻占据他全部的想法。北斗只感觉嘴里的物件不住的跳动。心想：这就忍不住了吗…果真，偷摸才更有感觉呢。

这千钧一发，充盈也是释放的的关键快感，腹黑1如北斗，怎会让0juri轻易拥有？  
北斗一边深深允吸，一边缓缓退出。大拇指按住玲口，堵住那肆无忌惮的液体，禁止走漏一颗，禁止泄出欢愉。

欢愉的神经此刻被强行关闭，勃起的阴茎如烙般硬杵在空中，阴囊微微发酸，顶部胀的也有些痛。

“北…北斗…啊…嗯…啊…求…求你…”  
“说出来，说出来让我干什么”  
“你…嗯…我…”  
“juri不乖哦，你不说，我怎么知道…”  
“让我射出来———”juri用尽最后一丝力气，简直是以喊的形式说了出来。北斗手指刚移开，乳白色的液体喷薄而出，躲得再快也难免被射到，更何况北斗就没想躲开。不知是前面功课做的十足，还是被抑制了许久，那液体如米糊一般浓稠，粘了北斗满手，就连紧实分明的腹肌也未能幸免，顺着肌肉的纹理缓缓流淌。

经历如此艰难而愉快的快感，流连于高潮余韵里的juri，没了力气，也没了支撑，不得已滑落在地。  
“宝贝”北斗那性感的低吟在耳边响起，不知是要把juri推回那无法喘息的瞬间，还是要带他返回此刻热气蒸腾的狭小卫生间。

情欲仿佛在水汽间弥漫开来，落在镜子上，落在墙壁上，落在二人身上，脸上，变成一片片绯红。

juri原本平静快速的头脑，就连jc冷笑话接不上时的窘迫，也不会让他体会到此刻的模糊混乱。本就敏感的肌肤，平时就连肢体接触都会不自觉抖一下，在此刻经受着痛苦与欢愉的混合蹂躏下，变得越发细嫩可口。

“北斗…”没等juri说完，北斗的舌就顺着锁骨一点点舔上香颈，冰凉的触感抚得燥热逼退，也逼紧了juri的嘴。  
“你那么大声，是想让他们也加入，一起快乐吗”北斗语锋一转，全然没有刚才的温柔，他又变成了高冷小冰山，禁欲的语调让人更想臣服于他。“看来，你是够了，对吗？哼，该轮到我了吧…”

北斗将juri掀了个个，，力气大到juri全身几乎贴在墙壁上，双手卡到腰间，从背后压了上去。墙上贴了一面全身镜，两个少年纠缠的身影赫然映出。  
这突如其来的动作着实吓了juri一激灵，险些喊了出来。他盯着门，立刻闭紧嘴巴，转念一想，其他门把还睡在外面呢…若是动静太大，他们…  
没等juri多想，身后的北斗就注意到他的眼神，几分失落添进眼眸。这几分失落仅存在一瞬，随即燃烧成不满与醋意。  
北斗更用力的卡住juri的腰，准备长驱直入。他狠狠的向前铤，硕大的阳具就这样硬生生的进入穴口。奈何未扩张的后穴根本承受不住他的热情。软肉仅含入了炙热的顶端，就阻碍了前进的步伐。  
“北斗，别，疼…嗯…”北斗毫无润滑的进入，震得juri眼前刹间一黑，来自下方的疼痛让他如受刑一般，内心饥渴带来的苦难最令人难以忍受。  
“你刚不是还想着要快一点吗，不是怕时间久了他们发现吗，好，我成全你！”说完，北斗索性不管juri是好是坏，是舒服是疼痛，一鼓作气将肉刃全部插进穴中，狭窄的甬道哪里经得起这番折腾，鲜血顿时流出，缓缓蜿蜒至大腿。  
一下又一下的抽插，疼得juri收紧全身。睫毛紧紧关闭，眼前只有一片漆黑。此刻仿佛正处于昏厥悬崖，每一次临近边缘，都会被身下的痛苦拽回来。热烈的内壁紧紧包裹住阳具，一下下深入的饱满，这些都没有让北斗有丝毫快感，他现在满心满脑的失落，田中树啊田中树，比起和我在一起的快乐，你是否更在乎被他们发现你无法交代呢…  
“来，把眼睛睁开。这不是你想要的别干吗宝贝。”北斗试图用这样的方式掩盖内心的不安，可言语越是挑衅，越能捕捉到内心的波动。“乖，眼睛睁开，我就拔出来还你自由。”  
juri疲惫不堪的睁开眼睛。只见镜子里纠缠着的二人，一个深受肉欲酷刑，一个流浪在失落地狱。从十几岁就在一起相处，tzs知道，他眼神越是冷，越带着孩子一般的渴望，渴望认可与陪伴。

“松村北斗，我爱你。”  
突如其来的表白惊到了北斗，一瞬间动作停止。虽然做了有几次，“爱”这个字还是第一次从juri这里听见。  
“一直…一直都是…我…我很爱你的。”  
北斗双手离开了juri腰间，他没食言，真真正正的还了他自由。  
原来，原来一直是我。是我太自私，是我一直怀疑他，我才是那个怕被发现的人…  
听到juri爱的表露，北斗再也忍不住了。无论是刚才的对juri的气，还是现在对自己的恼，都化成滚出眼眶的泪。  
juri转过身来，将北斗拥入怀内。田中树是很瘦，瘦到包裹不住北斗的身体。但若是你贴近他跳动的心，就会感受到他的力量，包容勇敢的爱着一个人的力量。  
juri笨拙的吻去北斗的泪，软软糯糯的唇解开了北斗所有的怨与气。复了交付一个浅尝辄止的吻。这次换juri在北斗耳边耳语了。  
“我想要你。”  
经历刚才的野蛮扩张，juri的后穴已经准备好再次迎接北斗的到来。juri简单套弄爱抚了小北斗几下，手里就一片温热了。  
juri用手引着阳具找到自己的洞口，再三对准后，用力坐下。“啊…” 虽没有了刚刚的痛苦，但下体带来的充实感还是让他停止思考，身体不由自主的颤抖着。  
待肉壁将阳具全部包裹住，juri双手环住北斗的颈，坐下的身体缓缓向上坐起。他要自己动，自己掌握节奏。缓坐轻起，任由性器插进抽出，缓缓地在甬道研磨，反复撞击那敏感的柔软。  
此刻的北斗像个孩子一样坐在那里，看着juri上下翻飞。直到那被紧包着的快感与龟头紧压抽搐轮番交互的撩拨，将他带回现实。  
北斗伸出手去抱juri，他知道在此刻的欢愉刺激中，juri哪还有什么力气。刚抱住，juri就软软的陷入北斗怀里，下巴搭在北斗肩上，双腿无力的缠在北斗腰上。内心的炙热催促他，动作不能停。  
“我也爱你，juri。”  
两人的表白似接力棒一般，每次说出，这场性事的主动权就传递给说出来的那一位。  
北斗抱紧juri，下体的抽查也变得激烈律动，不同刚才，快速的撞击令两人都深感极乐纵情。每一下都很深，仿佛要从这个小口开始，把自己全部融进对方体内，阴囊不住拍击着，那一小块皮肤变得红嫩细腻。  
狭小的空间里充斥着两具肉体纠缠的声音，登峰造极，情意绵绵的快感似深渊一般，将堕入情海的两人点点吞噬。不断下坠，不知深浅，唯有相互抱紧，阳具抽查，小穴张合，才能让他们永生。

在北斗又一波疯狂的操弄下，juri忍不住又泄了出来，不似刚刚的喷射，小孔慢慢溢出，时时续着，眼泪也缓缓流了下来。  
眼前流泪的juri激起了北斗占有欲。他吻住juri，用舌夺走他呻吟的声音，细细品尝juri口中因高潮诞出的液体。嗯，田中树的味道，甜。后穴紧咬之下，北斗也没能耀武扬威多久，抽查几下后，深深射进juri穴中。爽利过后缓缓拔出，那白汁也不住的向外漏出。  
这一次比任何一次都真挚激烈，二人简单收拾了一下，就蹑手蹑脚的回去，各自睡下。  
这一夜，格外香甜。


End file.
